


MATRYOSHKA.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: it's nozonicoeli kinda, just nicoeli centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Eli's place was like a whole new world.





	MATRYOSHKA.

Eli’s place was like a whole new world. Nico felt like she was in another planet since the moment she walked into the place. Maybe it was the way it smelled. It smelled like clean clothes and happy Sundays. Nico was used to the smell of food (and lazy Saturdays) that was constantly creeping her place, so she couldn’t help but feel a little weirded out as she walked into Eli’s apartment. She felt out of place.

Eli was now making some tea for her and Nozomi. They were both waiting in the living room, sitting on the couch, not saying anything. Nico knew Nozomi had been there before, so she was just patiently waiting for Eli to arrive. As for Nico, she was looking around. Nozomi started humming a song and Nico started hitting the floor with her left foot to its rhythm.

Nico was looking at the side table that was next to her when something called her attention. It was a matryoshka. She took it. It didn’t look like any of the matryoshkas she had seen before, though; it had the face of a man and was wearing business-clothing or something of that sort. She opened it. The second one had the face of a woman. She looked calm and was lightly smiling. In that moment Nico already knew what was happening, and opened the second matryoshka in that mere instant. It was an Eli matryoshka. She chuckled. It looked just like her. She peeped inside of it. It had an Alisa matryoshka. She closed it and looked at the Eli one again. It sure looked like her.

“Cute, right?” Nozomi said, breaking the silence. Nico almost dropped the matryoshka.

“Don’t start talking all of sudden, you scared me!” She said and started looking at the matryoshka again. She couldn’t take her eyes out of it. Nozomi giggled.

“Sorry!” She said. Nico knew she didn’t mean it; her tone of voice was too playful. “But it’s cute, right? The matryoshka.” Nico looked at her.

“Uh, I guess. It’s kind of freaky, to be honest. Not my cup of tea.” It wasn’t really true. Nico thought that it was very, very cute. Adorable, in fact. She wondered how a Yazawa family one would look like.

“Freaky, huh?” Eli asked, walking into the living room. She was holding two cups of tea. Nico felt redundant and embarrassed.

“I-I mean, it’s not like it’s freaky, it’s more like it’s…” Nico couldn’t find the words to say as Eli frowned at her. She took a sip from her tea. She forgot to ask Eli to add sugar to it.

“Yes?” Eli asked. Nico sighed.

“It’s not freaky, all right? I just had never seen something like it –this– before.” She placed the matryoshka (the Eli one) in front of Eli’s eyes. She was still frowning. She took it and looked at it.

“Grandma gave it to us when we left Russia. I loved it. I thought it was original, you know? I still love it.” Eli said. Her expression was now calm and soft, like winter’s sky. She put her matryoshkas into her mother’s and her mother’s into her father’s. She placed it just where it was before. Nico gulped.

“Granny sure is nice, huh?” She didn’t know what to say and just verbalized the first thought that crossed her mind.

“Shut up, Nico.” Eli said. She didn’t seem pleased at all and Nico thought that she was going to kick her out of her apartment. They all stayed in silence. Nico wanted Nozomi to say something. She knew that if she did, Eli wouldn’t be mad anymore. After two minutes she spoke.

“Excuse me.” She said, standing up and leaving. Nico made a mental memo: kick her ass when they left. Nico and Eli looked at each other. Nico sighed again. Eli looked so prideful and upset, so uneasy. She looked away.

“Sorry, okay?” Nico started “I didn’t mean freaky like, in a bad way. I didn’t mean to insult you or your grandma or your family or whatever. I think it’s cute, really. And very accurate. That matryoshka thing looks just like you, let me tell you.” Eli kind of smiled when Nico said that. Nico kind of smiled too. “I was actually thinking of how weird –how freaky– my family would look in a matryoshka form. We’d look like a bunch of clowns. That’d be actually freaky.” Nico said. Eli smiled.

“It’s okay. And you wouldn’t.” She said. “To be honest, there was a point in my life where I thought it was kind of lame. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to hurt grandma’s feelings.” Eli smiled. Nico smiled too.

“You got the nice from your grandma, huh?” They both chuckled. Eli’s eyes looked sad and Nico wondered how much she missed her. She was about to ask her when Nozomi came back.

“Are we gonna study, then?” She asked. Nico and Eli nodded. They stood up and left the matryoshka behind, staring at them.


End file.
